The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
An inter-screen prediction method in a video data compressing apparatus is for predicting an image that is currently desired to be encoded based on a previous image that is already encoded and reconstructed. According to the conventional H.264/AVC, a method is provided that obtains a block most similar to a current block from a previous image, by splitting a block into a plurality of square shapes. However, the method may have a drawback in that efficiency in prediction is deteriorated when a correlation among frames decreases since an object image and a background image overlap each other in a single block or illuminance is significantly changed.
Recently, there has been introduced a scheme of splitting a block into asymmetric rectangular shapes as opposed to the conventional scheme of splitting a block into square shapes to overcome the drawback. According to the scheme, effective compression may be performed when an object image and a background image have an asymmetric layout in a current block that is desired to be encoded. However, when the object image and the background image are provided in an arbitrary shape other than a rectangular shape including predetermined asymmetry, block splitting to distinguish an object and a background may not be accurately performed and thus, the performance may be limited. As a solution to the limitation, there has been provided a scheme that allows splitting in an arbitrary direction using length and angle information in a block split process. However, in the process of quantizing the length and angle information, it has a drawback in that the accuracy of a split direction may decrease, and the efficiency of compression may be deteriorated unless an effective information transmitting scheme is provided since an amount of data to be additionally transmitted increases.